


Matches to Paper Dolls

by cthene



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M, Mutual Non-Con, Sex Pollen, Virgin Kylo Ren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-24 19:52:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7520965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cthene/pseuds/cthene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On a mission from Supreme Leader Snoke to recover a lost Jedi artifact from the Smuggler's Moon of Nar Shaddaa, Kylo Ren and General Hux are accidentally drugged.  In addition to spice, it seems, the Hutt crime lord Grakkus was also a purveyor of powerful black market aphrodisiacs.  With no choice but to copulate immediately, Hux must talk a terrified virgin Ren through the whole unpleasant, humiliating process.  Upon returning to the Finalizer, Hux is ready to pretend nothing happened.  Ren, however, deeply affected by Hux's kindness to him throughout the ordeal, can't put the experience behind him so easily.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Matches to Paper Dolls

The place has obviously seen better days, Hux thinks, as he trails Ren through the streets of Hutta Town. Once the home of several wealthy drug lords, teeming with illicit commerce, the so-called “Smuggler's Moon” of Nar Shaddaa is now a depopulated husk of its former self. Scavengers pick through the piles of garbage that clog the narrow streets, and the only businesses that still appear to be in operation are the filthy, open air cantinas in which the remaining inhabitants drown their sorrows.

 

In a place like this, even in their civilian clothes, Hux and Ren stick out. They are dressed in simple, dark tunics and practical boots, with black veils covering their heads. While their attire is similar enough to that of the locals, their young, healthy faces attract stares. More than one cantina patron hoots lasciviously as they pass by. Ren seems bothered by the scrutiny, for which Hux feels like mocking him. Why should they care what any of these people think?

 

On the outskirts of town stands the crumbling, pyramidal palace of the once great Grakkus the Hutt. This Grakkus, it seems, was an avid collector of Jedi artifacts. Though his collection has almost certainly been picked over by scavengers, the Supreme Leader believes there is still something of value to be found within the ruin of his palace, perhaps even one of the lost Jedi holocrons. Hux and Ren clamber across the overgrown terrace, ducking and weaving through a maze of thorny branches and shaggy fronds.

 

“Alright,” says Ren, turning to Hux when they reach the front steps. “I'm going in. You stay out here.”

 

“What are you talking about?” Hux frowns. “Why would I stay out here?”

 

“Because otherwise, you'll be in my way.”

 

“You think I _want_ to be here, Ren? The Supreme Leader insisted that I accompany you. It's not my fault you need a nursemaid.”

 

“I _don't_ ,” Ren growls, “need your help.” He takes a deep breath, raising his shoulders. “The Supreme Leader is testing me. Very well. Follow me inside, at your own risk.” He takes a step back, using the Force to push open the enormous stone door, and Hux follows him into the cool, dank foyer.

 

“It's an abandoned ruin,” says Hux. “What's the danger?”

 

Ren gives him a withering look. “There could be powerful Jedi artifacts in here. What if we find one and something goes wrong? What if there are Sith artifacts? Grakkus might not have been able to tell the difference, and I doubt you could either. Whatever we find, I've got to be ready to protect you from it. You are here to serve as a burden, an obstacle to me. That _must_ be the Supreme Leader's intention, because he can't possibly think you'll be any help.”

 

Hux looks up at the vaulted ceiling with its once-magnificent tile work and sighs. The palace is enormous. Searching it for something the size of a holocron could take weeks. Hopefully, Ren knows what he's doing. But Hux knows better than to ever rely on that being the case.

 

“Well?” Hux asks, crossing his arms in impatience. Ren has stopped in the middle of the floor. “Why don't you lead the way?”

 

“I'm trying to concentrate,” says Ren. “I don't... sense anything here.” He turns his head one way and then the other, like a cautious doe. “This way,” he says, traipsing off in a seemingly random direction.

 

“What is it?” Hux asks, following him.

 

“I don't know,” says Ren, heading for the far side of the room. “Maybe nothing.” He stops, staring into a moss-covered corner for a few moments, and then turns back around, frustrated.

 

“There's nothing here,” says Hux, annoyed. “Maybe we should try some of the other rooms. Wouldn't he have kept his Jedi relics in some sort of vault?”

 

“Probably,” Ren nods. “But I thought I felt something...” He flings an arm out suddenly, eyes going wide.

 

“What is it?” Hux looks up to see one of the large, cobalt ceiling tiles trembling in the air above his head.

 

“That might have killed you,” says Ren, setting it down at Hux's feet with a soft clink. “See, I've got to protect you, and complete the mission at the same time. It's an added challenge.” He looks pleased with himself, as if he expects Hux to congratulate him for working this out, or maybe thank him for saving his life. But Hux isn't even looking at him. He's frowning at the floor in thought.

 

“The tiles,” Hux says. “You said you felt something in this spot. It's something to do with the tiles.”

 

“How would you know?” Ren narrows his eyes.

 

“Just a feeling.” Hux rubs the sole of his boot against the floor, clearing away some of the moss to reveal a mosaic of swirling orange suns. “There,” he points. The grout is crumbling, and several tiles are coming loose, but one looks loose in a different way than the others. Hux takes a step forward, pressing on it with his toe. There's a distant, low, scraping sound, and the floor begins to tremble beneath them. A section of the mosaic slides back, exposing a staircase that leads underground. “There's your secret vault,” says Hux. “It might be the only part of this place the scavengers haven't already picked over.” He looks up at Ren with a smug grin, expecting to see him riled. Instead, Ren is gazing at him in wonder.

 

“How did you know?” Ren asks, his voice turning soft. He reaches out, his fingers hovering centimeters from Hux's face.

 

“I just guessed,” says Hux, growing uncomfortable.

 

“No,” says Ren. “This isn't the first time you've–” He searches Hux's eyes. “You keep surprising me, like this. I am forced to conclude that you are stronger than I originally thought.” He lowers his hand, smiling. Hux is baffled. If he's just (somehow) beaten Ren at his own game, Ren doesn't seem bothered by it in the least. “It's a good thing,” Ren says brightly. “You should embrace it.” He starts off down the stairs. Hux follows, in a daze. “What would a Hutt need with a staircase, anyway?” asks Ren.

 

“I expect he had attendants who retrieved things from down here for him,” says Hux.

 

“I know,” says Ren, shrugging. “I was just. Trying to be funny. Never mind.”

 

Hux raises an eyebrow at this.

 

At the end of the stairs is a reinforced durasteel door. Ren raises his hands, focusing, and the metal groans under the pressure. He takes a deep breath, rolling his shoulders, and tries it again. The door puckers in the center, but doesn't give way.

 

“Something wrong?” Hux asks.

 

“It's... heavy,” says Ren, a little winded.

 

Hux lays his hands against the warped metal surface. “Would it help if I pushed?”

 

“It might,” Ren glares. Taking a step back, he plants his feet at the bottom of the stairs and concentrates as hard as he can. The door explodes open, the heavy slab of durasteel crashing to the floor. Hux's hands fly to cover his ears at the sound. “Alright,” Ren huffs. “Lets go.” Climbing over the door, they find themselves inside a massive underground vault. Motion controlled lights power on, revealing row after row of shipping crates, piled to the ceiling. The room is cool and dry, and shows none of the decay of the rest of the palace. It's obviously a specialized environment, used to store things at a certain temperature and humidity level. There's an alcove off to one side with three richly embroidered pallets surrounding a low table with a hooka in the center.

 

“No,” says Ren, shaking his head. “I can't feel anything. There's nothing here!”

 

Hux walks over to one of the stacks of crates. “We might as well take a look. Pull one down for me, would you?” Ren looks sullen. He lifts a hand, guiding one of the crates down to the floor. Hux pries it open, squinting at it's contents, and reaches in, rubbing a pinch of yellowish powder between his thumb and forefinger. “Spice,” he says, his lip curling in distaste. “We've found Grakkus' supply.” The furnished alcove, it now seems obvious, was probably used for business transactions.

 

“Useless!” Ren cries, kicking at nothing.

 

“Calm down,” says Hux. “There's no rush, is there? Let's keep searching.”

 

“No,” says Ren. “You don't understand. We can't just walk around looking into everything at random until we find it. I'm supposed to be able sense it. That's. That's the test.” He begins to pace the floor, shoulders heaving. “But I don't sense anything!”

 

“Well, maybe you need to give it some time,” Hux offers.

 

“You're not. Helping Hux.” Ren turns on his heel. “You don't know what you're talking about.”

 

“Well, the Supreme Leader said I was meant to assist you,” says Hux. “And I think I'm doing a pretty good job so far, for someone who doesn't truck with all this hocus pocus. So you can either accept my help or–”

 

“Shut up!” Ren yells. “Just shut up! I need to concentrate.” He presses the heels of his hands to his temples and closes his eyes. “I don't see it!” he cries. “It's not here!” He spins around, growling in frustration, and pulls another crate of spice to the floor. Reaching for his lightsaber, clipped to a belt beneath his long tunic, he powers it on, features scrunched in sudden rage.

 

“Go on,” says Hux crossing his arms over his chest. “Have your tantrum. I'll wait.” He takes a step back when Ren starts hacking away at the crates. Ren slashes one of them open, causing a bevy of cylindrical silver canisters to roll out onto the floor. One of them bursts, releasing a bright pink gas. Ren staggers back. Before either of them knows what's happening, they've both inhaled it.

 

“Damn it, Ren!” Hux cries, pulling the edge of his veil over his mouth. “That's not spice!”

 

Ren whirls around to face him, looking bewildered. “What is it?”

 

“I don't know,” says Hux, “but it's a mysterious substance in the secret basement vault of a Hutt drug lord. It can't be anything good. Let's get out of here.” Hux starts making his way towards the door. And that's when he feels it. It pours over him, from the crown of his head to the soles of his feet. His heart is hammering. His skin is tingling. The blood is rushing between his legs. It happens in seconds. His penis is instantly, unbearably hard. There's no buildup, no warning. It's like flipping a switch. He stumbles, bracing himself against the wall as his knees go weak beneath him. His nipples are peaked. His belly is leaping with excitement. Every cell in his body is screaming with desire.

 

“Hux!” Ren cries. “What– What's happening? What is this?” Ren is shaking and grasping at his clothes, his own enormous erection obvious through his leggings. He lets go of his lightsaber, extinguishing the blade, and the hilt falls clattering to the floor.

 

“Snootles,” Hux pants, sliding back against the wall. “It's an extremely potent aphrodisiac. Highly illegal.”

 

“Snootles?!” Ren yelps incredulously.

 

“That's the street term. I think it's named for some dancer or something.”

 

Ren starts riffling through the crates. “Well, don't just stand there,” he says, “help me see if there's an antidote or something.”

 

“There isn't,” says Hux, squeezing his eyes closed in torment. “The only cure for it is sex. That's rather the point.” He grits his teeth, turning his head to one side. He can feel the muscles of his rectum loosening, and mucus slipping out. This strain of the drug is extremely fast-acting. It's already causing his body to lubricate and ready itself.

 

“How do you know so much about it?” Ren asks, his face going red.

 

“I was reading up on Nar Shaddaa,” says Hux. “Unlike you, I actually bother to research my missions. Snootles used to be one of their key exports during the time when Grakkus was in power.” Hux swallows back a groan as his erection strains against his clothes. Ren is hyperventilating, helplessly pawing at his groin to no avail. “Don't bother,” says Hux. “It makes masturbation impossible. We have to have sex.”

 

“No,” says Ren, frantically glancing around. “We can't. I can't. Supreme Leader forbids it.”

 

“I'm sure he'll forgive you,” Hux sighs. “He'll understand that you had no choice. This doesn't have to be difficult. Let's just get it over with.”

 

Ren shakes his head convulsively. “Nonono–” he stammers. “You don't understand, I _can't_ –”

 

“Why not?” Hux gasps, becoming lightheaded. “You've obviously got all the necessary equipment–” he says, his eyes riveted on the front of Ren's leggings. Hux moans at the thought of Ren filling him. His pulse is pounding in his ears. Ren's protests are irrelevant. Soon, Hux knows, they will both lose all control of themselves. Still, it would be nice to get Ren on the same page as him before that happens, in order to minimize the difficulty caused by this unexpected detour in their mission.

 

“I don't know how!” Ren cries. “I've never– I've never done it before!”

 

 _Oh_ , Hux thinks. _Oh no_. The entire room is shaking, the towers of spice crates threatening to topple over. It's Ren's powers. There's no telling how the drug interacts with Force sensitivity. But Hux has a bad feeling about it.

 

Ren holds his head in his hands, shaking with discomfort and mounting frustration. The silver canisters of gas are rolling all over the floor around him, occasionally levitating a few centimeters into the air. Hux silently begs them not to burst open. He is slumped against the wall, his whole body pulsing in time with his erection. For all he knows, another dose of the drug might kill them. Ren makes a noise like a wounded animal, doubling over and clutching at his belly. “Please, no, I can't,” he begs. “I don't know how!” He is furiously rubbing himself, whimpering as the tension builds and builds within him. His eyes brim with tears as he realizes the truth. The only thing that can give him relief is another person's body. Hux flies across the room, the toes of his boots scraping the floor, before coming to a sudden halt, suspended in the air about halfway between Ren and the wall.

 

“I'm not doing this on purpose,” says Ren, his eyes widening in horror. He throws up his hands, trying to repel Hux. “I– It's making me pull you towards me! I can't help it– It's somehow hijacking my powers!”

 

Hux kicks his legs, trying and failing to plant himself back on the floor. He is dangling, the toes of his boots barely able to reach. He can feel himself being drawn in two directions at once as the Force exerts contrary pressures on his body. It makes, Hux thinks, a kind of crazy sense. Ren's subconscious mind is consumed with lust, pulling Hux closer with all its might, while his conscious mind frantically tries to push him away. They are cancelling each other out. Ren grunts, straining his focus, and the pressure intensifies, until Hux can feel his flesh beginning to bruise. “Stop it,” Hux chokes, Ren's Force-grip squeezing his chest. “Stop fighting it. You're going to crush me!” Ren sobs, lowering his hands. Hux flies through the air, crashing into him, and knocking them both the to ground.

 

As soon as their bodies touch, they are rutting against each other. Hux is on top of Ren, rubbing his swollen groin against Ren's muscular thigh. Ren is lying on the floor, his veil coming loose and his dark hair spilling out around his head. “Nononono, _please_ ,” he whimpers, grasping at Hux's hips as if to through him off, only to start lifting his pelvis to meet Hux's thrusts.

 

“Ren,” Hux pants, his voice rough. “I'm sorry. I can't stop. I'm not doing this on purpose.”

 

“I _know_ ,” Ren whines. “Me neither.”

 

“Look at me,” says Hux, waiting for Ren to comply before continuing. His words come out in staccato gasps as he bobs up and down, rubbing himself against Ren's body. “We are going to have sex now, and there is nothing we can do to stop it. The only way to get the drug out of our systems is to bring each other to orgasm. Depending on the concentration we inhaled, we'll probably have to give each other multiple orgasms before it's over.”

 

“But I don't know _how_ –”

 

“You don't have to know how,” says Hux, laying his hands on Ren's chest. “Your body is going to do it for you. All you have to do is relax, and wait for it to run its course.” Tears are streaming down Ren's face, his hair sticking to his forehead with sweat. He looks absolutely miserable, but his pelvis keeps rolling and grinding, heedless of his opinion on the matter. Hux can feel his leggings sliding down his hips, as though being lowered by a pair of invisible hands. His boots are untying themselves, and wrenching themselves off his feet, and his leggings are peeling themselves away and flinging themselves across the room.

 

“I didn't– mean to do that,” says Ren, the same thing happening to his own clothes even as he speaks. “It's _using_ my powers.” He sounds so broken and helpless, it makes Hux's heart clench in sympathy. Ren's bottom lip trembles, his eyes clouding with emotion. “Hux,” he says softly. “I'm scared.”

 

“I know,” says Hux. “I'm sorry.” Their now-naked lower halves are rutting uncontrollably, rubbing their straining erections against each other. Hux can feel himself dripping with lubricating mucus, his body aching to be filled. “I'm going to take you inside of me,” he says, trying to keep his voice as even as possible. “I don't think it matters which one of us does the penetrating, but that's my preference. Is that alright with you?” Ren makes a low noise of anguish. “We should decide now,” says Hux, “because in about a minute we're not going to have any choice in the matter, and one of us is just going to end up inside the other.” Ren nods, his head pressed sideways against the floor. “My way, then?” Hux asks. “Alright.” He lifts himself up, carefully guiding Ren's rather large penis into him with a sharp intake of breath. Ren is an excellent specimen Hux thinks, though he holds himself as if he doesn't know it, always hunching over to hide his height. There is something similarly endearing about his unkempt tangle of black pubic hair– a naïve lack of pride or primping that makes Hux want to smile, in spite of the circumstances.

 

As soon as Ren is fixed inside of him, Hux feels a warm tingling in his belly and a kind of tug in his muscles, and suddenly he has absolutely no control over his movements. He is riding Ren high and hard, bouncing up and down, bracing his hands against Ren's shoulders. He takes a deep breath, wanting to panic but knowing it won't solve anything. When he relaxes, there is something almost dreamlike about the way his muscles are moving themselves without his input or permission. It feels almost like floating.

 

Hux's body impales itself at just the right angle and he comes with a yelp, soiling Ren's tunic. He slackens, falling forward against Ren's chest. Ren comes inside of Hux a moment later, his shoulders heaving with silent sobs. In the wake of his orgasm, Hux can feel a wave of hormones washing over him, surging through his blood stream. The drug, he realizes, has intensified the normal oxytocin uptake by what feels like tenfold. He sighs against Ren's solid warmth, waiting for his heart rate to normalize. Every part of him has gone limp– except for his penis. His artificially-induced erection throbs hotly between their bellies, refusing to subside. It's not over yet.

 

Ren rolls them so that they are lying on their sides facing one another, and tries to slide himself out of Hux's body. His brow creases in anguish. “I can't– It won't let me–”

 

“Don't try to force it, you'll just hurt both of us,” says Hux. Ren turns his face against the floor, weeping pathetically, and Hux feels a pang in his chest. His own first time wasn't exactly romantic– just a perfunctory fumble in a fresher stall at the Academy– but what's happening to Ren's seems downright cruel. No one deserves to lose their virginity lying on a cold duracrete floor, weeping and begging for it to end.

 

“I'm so sorry this is happening to you,” says Hux.

 

“You don't have to be sorry,” says Ren, his voice thick with tears. “This is my fault.”

 

“No,” says Hux, “it's not your fault.” Hux thinks it's very much Ren's fault, but he's trying to be comforting. He reaches out and smoothes Ren's sweat-dampened hair away from his face. He starts to say _It's alright_ , but stops himself, because it's obviously not alright. Instead: “Can I kiss you?” Hux asks, licking his lips.

 

Ren looks at him, eyes shining. He understands, perhaps reading Hux's intension through the Force. Hux is trying to give him back some measure of agency. This is something he can say no to.

 

“Yes,” says Ren. “You can kiss me.”

 

“Oh,” says Hux, surprised. “Alright, then.” He hesitates. “Are you sure?” Ren nods. Hux starts to bring their faces together, but stops short, looking towards the alcove in the wall. “Do you think you could fetch us one of those?” he asks, indicating the pallets. “I'd rather not lie on the floor.” Ren reaches out with his hand, summoning one of the pallets to them. It's easily large enough for both of them to lie on and draped in a heavy brocade blanket. Even with Ren stuck deep inside Hux's body, they manage to awkwardly climb their way onto the plush surface. Ren lies down on his back, and Hux settles in on top of him, laying his hands on either side of Ren's head. “There,” says Hux. “That's better, isn't it?”

 

“Yes,” says Ren, wiping at his eyes. “This is better.” Hux bows to give him a chaste peck. Ren gasps, and cranes his neck to nibble at Hux's lips, immediately wanting more. Hux slips his tongue into Ren's mouth, giving him a slow lick before withdrawing to search his expression. “That was my first real kiss,” says Ren with a watery smile.

 

“Oh,” says Hux, his heart skipping. “Well. What did you think of it?”

 

“It was nice,” says Ren. “Can I have another?”

 

Hux slips his hands into Ren's hair, cradling his head, and presses their mouths together. This kiss is firmer, surer. Ren groans, wrapping his arms around Hux's waist and pulling him close. “Can I take the rest of your clothes off?” Hux asks, nodding down at Ren's tunic which is still sticky with Hux's come. Ren stiffens beneath him. “You can say no,” says Hux. “It's just that, I find sex feels a lot better when you're... skin to skin.”

 

“Alright,” says Ren, looking away. He lifts his arms, allowing Hux to pull his grey tunic over his head and toss it to the floor. Hux removes his own tunic as well as his veil and lowers himself onto Ren so that their torsos are flush together. “ _Oh_ ,” Ren moans as their heated chests slide against each other. Both of them are tingling all over with unbearable arousal, their nipples almost painfully erect. “Oh, Hux!” Ren reaches up to grasp at Hux's hair, pulling him down for another kiss. They groan into each others' mouths, limbs tangling together, rolling over until Ren is on top. Ren looks down at Hux, flushed and overwhelmed. His eyes widen. “I can't,” he gasps. “I'm about to–” Suddenly, he's driving into Hux with abandon, his powerful muscles clenching and thrusting against his will. “I'm sorry!” he sobs. “I can't stop!”

 

“It's alright,” says Hux. “You're not hurting me. My body is ready to take you.” He throws his head back, crying out in pleasure. “Ren! Oh, Ren!”

 

“You– Like this?” Ren pants, his hips gyrating uncontrollably. He puts his trembling hands on Hux's waist, experimentally massaging his flanks. Hux makes a high, breathy noise of approval. He's playing it up a bit, for Ren's benefit, but he's also really enjoying this.

 

“Yes,” says Hux. “Kiss me.”

 

“Kiss you?” Ren asks, uncertain. “At. The same time?” Hux nods, pretending to be rendered speechless, and Ren leans down, joining their lips. Ren whimpers, his thrusts deepening, his hands squeezing Hux's sides. Separating their mouths, they nuzzle each others' faces. It feels good, Hux thinks, special even, because they are _choosing_ it. Even if they can't control their insatiable lower halves, at least they are in control of everything happening above the waist. Hux closes his eyes, trying to send Ren this thought through the Force, and Ren comes inside of him with a low, plaintive wail.

 

“Ren,” says Hux, his erection bobbing between them. “I need to come. I can't do it myself. I need you to make me come. Just give me a few good tugs, alright?” He's panting, grinding himself against Ren's belly, but it's not enough. He craves Ren's hand.

 

Ren quails. “I've never– I've never touched someone else's– I don't even know how.”

 

“It's alright,” says Hux, fidgeting helplessly. It's all he can do not to whine with need. “You don't have to be good at it. Just do your best.” Ren reaches down, grasping the base and squeezing it dubiously before stroking all the way to the tip.

 

“Like that?” Ren asks, pausing to wait for feedback.

 

“ _More_ ,” Hux begs. Ren pumps him a few more times and Hux comes in his hand with a yell. The second dose of post-orgasm hormones makes Hux whimper. He knows it's chemically induced, this sudden, intense affection he is feeling towards Ren, but that doesn't make it any easier to bear.

 

“Oh,” says Ren, further reddening over his already pronounced blush. “That was– You liked that.”

 

“Mmmm...” says Hux, his eyelids drooping. “It was good.” He shivers, as the sweat begins to dry on his skin, making him chilly. Ren reaches around him to wrap them both in the brocade blanket, rolling over so that Hux is on top of him again and Hux noses Ren's sternum, imbibing his scent.

 

“I'm sorry about what I said before,” says Ren. “The Supreme Leader is wise to trust you with important missions. He wouldn't send you to help me if you weren't capable.”

 

“Well,” Hux sighs, “I can't say I'm really much use when it comes to all this Force-business.”

 

Ren smoothes his lips over Hux's hair. “The Force is with you. More than you know,” he says fondly.

 

“I don't it like when you're cryptic,” Hux sniffs.

 

“I just mean that, it really does help me, having you around,” says Ren. “You always seem to know when I've got a real insight about something and when I'm just making things up.” He shakes his head. “I _do_ that you know. Sometimes, when I don't know the answer to something, I just make something up and say it's from the Force. You're the only person other than Snoke who can always seem to see through it. Even my family used to let themselves be fooled– They know a great deal more about the Force than you do. But they are blind in other ways.”

 

Hux wonders if Ren is telling him all this because the hormones have made him feel the same overwhelming sense of tenderness and trust that Hux now feels. Before he can think too hard about it however, that warm tingle passes over him, that involuntary twitching of his muscle fibers, and in an instant he is humping Ren as vigorously as he possibly can. Ren is frozen for a moment, but soon his own switch is flipped, and his pelvis is lifting itself off the pallet to meet Hux's thrusts. He caresses Hux's bright nipples, moaning louder and louder as Hux rides him harder and harder. Any reservations he might have had about crying out in pleasure are gone at this point.

 

“Can– can I use my– hand on you?” Ren asks. “I– liked doing that. Before.”

 

“Oh?” says Hux, amused. “Yes. Give it a go.” Ren pulls at him slowly, almost lovingly, in stark contrast to the pace being set by their hips. He teases the silky underside of Hux's penis with his blunt nails, his eyes bright with curiosity and excitement, before taking it firmly in hand. He strokes his thumb over the weeping tip, biting his lower lip in concentration, and starts pumping his fist. His touch is insistent, yet gentle. Hux whines, tears pricking at his eyes, the molten pleasure gilding his guts, until he can no longer restrain himself from sobbing.

 

They come in unison this time, the resulting surge of hormones causing Hux to fall forward into Ren's arms, grasping at him as though drowning. There is a kind of sparkling, pins and needles feeling that sweeps over him, and then a kind of loosening in his muscles, and at last Hux is in full command of his own body again. His penis throbs against Ren's sticky belly, softening at last. He gasps as the head drags against Ren's warm skin. The effects of the drug are ebbing away, leaving him painfully sensitive.

 

“It's over,” he breaths. With shaking arms, he braces himself against Ren's chest and lifts his hips so that Ren can slide out of him. Hux collapses on the pallet and they lie there side by side in silence for a few minutes, catching their breath. Hux wipes himself off on the brocade, which feels a bit perverse, as if he is actually participating in some form of Hutt-like decadence. This sense is further heightened when he points to his leggings which are flung half way across the room and says, “Ren, could you fetch those for me?” Ren pulls them over, laying them in pile beside the pallet, and Hux grabs them up, reaching inside one of the pockets to retrieve his fire wand and cigarettes.

 

“You're going to smoke now?” Ren asks.

 

“I'm collecting myself,” says Hux, lighting up. “You've got your methods, and I've got mine.” He lies back down on the pallet and Ren's arms wind around his waist. Neither of them is making any moves to get up or get dressed. “I don't know how to put this tactfully,” says Hux, taking a drag, “but I hope you weren't too traumatized by this.”

 

“I think I'll be alright,” says Ren. He licks his lips and shyly lowers his eyelashes. “You made it alright.”

 

“Good,” Hux gives him a tight smile. The way Ren is mooning at him is beginning to make him uncomfortable. But he doesn't object to Ren's arms wrapped around him, or Ren's hands stroking his skin. Being held after sex is one of the best feelings in the galaxy, and it's one Hux has precious few opportunities to enjoy. He's not going to pass it up. Not when Ren's heated skin feels so much like heaven.

 

“I don't think the artifact we're looking for is here,” says Ren after a few minutes.

 

“Was Snoke mistaken?” Hux asks.

 

“Maybe,” says Ren, nuzzling Hux's shoulder. “Or maybe he sent us on a wild bantha chase. I think sometimes he gives me impossible tasks on purpose.” Hux doesn't know what to say to this treasonous sounding talk, so he settles for turning and kissing Ren on the forehead. “Why do you smoke if it's bad for you?” Ren asks, sounding as childlike as ever.

 

“Because I like it,” says Hux. “It clears my head. Helps me to relax.”

 

“Like meditation,” Ren offers.

 

“Yes,” Hux laughs. “Just like that.”

 

-

 

The first thing Hux does once they're back on the Finalizer is deliver his report to the Supreme Leader via holocall (omitting the part where he and Ren had six orgasms between them). Snoke seems disappointed, but not surprised, to learn that they have returned from Nar Shaddaa empty handed.

 

The second thing Hux does is retreat to his quarters and take a nice hot water shower. His muscles are tense and his eyelids droop with exhaustion. He towels himself dry and collapses in bed, where he falls into a restful, dreamless sleep.

 

The next morning, he wakes up feeling refreshed and uncommonly contented. Ren, he learns, has already been sent away on another mission, alone this time. It's good, Hux thinks, that they won't have to face each other immediately. They'll spend some time apart, he reasons, processing any inconvenient feelings that might have been caused by the sex, and by the time they are back on the same ship, working together again, everything will have reverted to normal.

 

This doesn't exactly turn out to be the case.

 

Ren returns to the Finalizer after eight days. He is quiet when Hux briefs him on what he's missed. At meetings, he seems distracted and subdued, as though lost in thought about something that is decidedly not troop movements. Even with Ren's mask in place, Hux can somehow sense his dark eyes clouding wistfully whenever they speak. It's not hard to guess what this is about, but Hux isn't going to be the one to bring it up.

 

He's standing on the bridge when Ren approaches him: “General Hux,” he says, striding over with singular purpose. “There is something I must discuss with you.”

 

“Not now, Ren,” says Hux, annoyed.

  
“It concerns our recent mission.”

 

Hux's eyes widen and he glances around, worried the bridge crew will somehow know what Ren is talking about. He takes a step towards Ren, lowering his voice. “My quarters, delta shift,” he says, too quiet for anyone but Ren to hear.

 

When he retires from the bridge, Ren is already waiting for him outside his door. Hux averts his eyes, embarrassed on Ren's behalf. He was hoping they could avoid something like this, but clearly Ren is more traumatized by the ordeal than he originally let on. He keys himself in, and Ren follows him inside, the pneumatic door closing behind them with a sigh. When Hux turns around, Ren has already removed his helmet and is clutching it in front of his chest like an offering.

 

“Can I get you anything to drink?” Hux asks.

 

“No, thank you,” says Ren. He looks nervous, but not, as Hux assumed, upset.

 

“Please, sit,” says Hux, pouring himself a few centimeters of bourbon and walking around to the low tea table opposite his bed. Ren takes a chair, primly folding his hands in his lap, and Hux takes the other. “There was something you wanted to discuss?” Hux asks.

 

“You know what I want to discuss,” says Ren, sounding wounded that Hux would pretend otherwise, even for the sake of decorum. “I lost my. Virginity, to you. Against my will.”

 

Hux nods. “Yes,” he says. “I'm terribly sorry.” He puts his glass down on the table with a clink. “I am open to considering taking measures to help you recover from the experience. We can't avoid each other entirely, given our work, but we can try to minimize contact if my presence makes you uncomfortable.”

 

Ren frowns. “No, what are you–? That's not it at all.” He takes a deep breath, steeling himself. “I came to ask if. Maybe. We could do it again?” Hux's mouth falls open. “Willingly, this time, I mean,” Ren adds.

 

Hux scrubs a hand over his face. This certainly complicates things, and not in the way he was expecting. “You want to have sex with me again?” he asks. “Am I getting that right?”

“Yes,” says Ren, blushing. “The substance that took control of us– The way it used my body– even my powers– I've never felt so. Terrified, so violated.” He swallows, holding back tears. “But the way you treated me. All the things you did that you didn't even have to do, that the drug was't forcing you to do. You made it bearable for me. Enjoyable, even. And now, all I can think about is how it might have been if we could have done it _without_ being forced...” He tilts his head, nuzzling the air as though remembering Hux nuzzling his face. “It's unbearable. The thought that my first time was. Stolen from me, like that. But if we did it again, properly. Then that could be my _real_ first time. And the other time wouldn't have to count.”

 

Hux bites his lip, taking a sip of his bourbon. “I thought it was forbidden to you.”

 

“No,” says Ren. “Not explicitly.”

 

“You said Snoke didn't allow it.”

 

Ren rolls his shoulders in discomfort. “I said that because I thought maybe if I. Invoked him. He would hear me. And give me the strength to resist the drug. But he didn't. He didn't hear me, I mean. I don't think he even knows about what happened.” His gaze lifts, shimmering with portent. “And if he doesn't know...”

 

“If he doesn't know, then we don't have to tell him,” Hux finishes the thought, putting his glass back down with a little more force than is strictly necessary. He had no idea how much he wanted this, until just now. His body is humming with excitement, warmed by the alcohol and swirling with hormones. Just the thought of having Ren again is making him hard. He feels wonderfully helpless as his own biology coerces him with drugs no less potent than what the Hutts manufacture and sell.

 

“Hux,” Ren breathes, “I've always heard people say sex feels good, but I didn't know it could feel like _that_. It was so much. More, than I ever imagined. I'm still scared,” he confesses. “But I trust you. And I want to do it again.”

 

“You touch yourself, don't you?” Hux asks, leaning forward over the low table until he can almost feel Ren's warm breath on his face.

 

“No,” says Ren. “Not anymore.”

 

“But you get urges,” says Hux. “Don't you?”

 

Ren swallows. “It's not that hard for me to meditate them away. Snoke never told me I couldn't. Touch myself. Exactly. But when I was younger, I thought he was watching me all the time. I was too ashamed to ever do it, because I feared what he would think of me.” Ren looks away, ears blushing. “As I've learned more about the Force, I've come to realize that he _doesn't_ watch me all the time. Certainly not when I'm on a ship, traveling through hyperspace. Even he can't sense things when they're moving so fast.” He looks back up, his pupils blown. “You know, Hux...”

 

“What?”

 

“We're in hyperspace right now.”

 

Hux stands up, walking around the table, and sits down on his bed, patting the space beside him. “We certainly are,” he grins.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr:  
> [theeascetic.tumblr.com](http://theeascetic.tumblr.com/)


End file.
